ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: The Series
Spider-Man: The Series is an ideal fictional TV series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Synopsis Peter Parker, an high school outcast student, begin using his powers to fight crimes and saves the citizens of New York as the crime-fighting web-slinging masked superhero, Spider-Man as he learn of what it mean of being a true hero. Voice Cast Main Cast * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) Supporting Cast * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Beth Littleford) * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Will Friedle) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Gray Anthony Williams) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Paget Brewster) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Liz Allen (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Steve Harris) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Alan Tudky) * Officer Yuri Watanabe (Voiced by Rachel Kimsey) * John Jameson (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Cameron Bowen) * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Aunt Anna Watson (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Ben Urich (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Max Modell (Voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) * Anna Maria Marconi (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * Phil Urich/Hero Goblin (Voiced by Jeremy Shada) * Dr. Kevin Trench/Nightwatch (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) * Aunt Anna Watson (Voiced by ) * Sally Arvil (Voiced by ) * Randy Robertson (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by ) * Glory Grant (Voiced by Skai Jackson) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by ) * Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by ) Other Heroes * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Travis Willingham) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Mick Wingert) ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Cam Clarke) ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Jesse Burch as Dr. Bruce Banner, Fred Tatasciore as Hulk) ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by Jason Marsden) ** Hope Pym/Wasp (Voiced by Clare Grant) ** T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by Khary Payton) ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Max Mittelman) ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (Voiced by Catherine Taber) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by David Tennart) ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Dave Boat) ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Griffin Burns) * X-Men ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by David Faustino) ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) ** Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by Jason Spisak) ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by Wil Wheaton) ** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Gregg Berger) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) ** Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Defenders ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) ** Luke Cage/Power Man (Voiced by Chi McBride) ** Jessica Jones/Jewel (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) * Web Warriors ** Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (Voiced by ) ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir (Voiced by ) ** Peter Porker/Spider-Ham (Voiced by ) ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Voiced by ) ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Cindy Robinson) ** Peni Parker/Sp//dr (Voiced by ) Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Michael C. Hall/Mark Hamill) ** Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Steven Yeun/Steven Blum) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by Dante Basco) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) ** Kaine (Voiced by Jason O'Mara) ** Doppelganger (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor & Fred Tatasciore, spliced voices) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) ** Inner Demons (Various Voices) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Seth Green) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Chris Cox) * Lizard (Vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by JB Blanc) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Wally Wingert) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Matt Lanter) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Hammerhead (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) * Crime Master (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Cindy Robinson) ** Hippo (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) ** Panda-Mania (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (Voiced by Scott Menville) * Enfocers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Seth Green) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Christian Slater) * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Dr. Carlton Darke/Hybrid (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Marc Worden) * Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Nolan North) ** Dr. Spencer Smythe (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) Other Villains * Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom (Voiced by Phil Morris) * Wrecking Crew ** Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker (Voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Henry Camp/Bulldozer (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) ** Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (Voiced by Shemar Moore) ** Brian Calusky/Piledriver (Voiced by Cam Clarke) * Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Erik Eisenhardt/Magneto (Voiced by Tom Kane) ** Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Tamara Taylor) ** St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by Billy West) ** Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by A.J. Buckley) ** Vector Creed/Sabretooth (Voiced by Peter Lurie) * Franklin Hall/Graviton (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Ulysses Klaw (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * Frightful Four ** Bentley Whitman/Wizard (Voiced by ) ** Peter Petruski/Trapster (Voiced by Steven Weber) ** Dragon Man (N/A) ** Thundra (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Loki Faufeyson (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Voiced by ) * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (Voiced by ) * Episodes ''See List of Spider-Man: The Series episodes '' Trivia *